Link Chaos
by BlackRoseSpirit
Summary: "TOON LINK, WHY PRAY TELL IS THERE A CATAPULT IN THE HALL!" Link is taking care of his cousin and his cousin's brother. All he wants is peace but will he ever get any? With two mischievous Toon Links, I don't think so... Set in modern day. Contains Dark Toon Link. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. Please review if you read...


Link Chaos

Chapter 1: Should have said No.

**Link's POV**

As I walked along the footpath, returning from the supermarket, the last of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon it was about mid-winter so it was only about six o' clock. My capri eyes averted from the grey pavement to the door of my house as I walked through the low gate, I reached into my pocket searching for the key to my house, and upon finding it I was about to unlock my door, when suddenly, I felt the side of my face greeting the cold stone of my doorstep

**Normal POV**

The side of Link's face met the ground as a dark figure pounced on him from the shadows,

"OOF-" was all Link could manage,

"Well hello there," said a shadowy voice.

Link recognised the voice immediatley...Dark Link, his friend/(sometimes) rival and dark counterpart...Link was not feeling very pleased to see his friend, why, is a story we shall save for another day though.

"Get. Off. Me." said Link, shoving Dark Link, the annoyance in his voice was clear.

"Hey Link, why are there lights on in your house?" said Dark Link his harvard-crimson eyes wandering to the air vent adjacent to the avocado coloured door.

" I'm taking care of Toon Link and Dark Toon Link, his brother, for two weeks, while their parents get away from their antics for a while...I'm not sure if it was smart to have agreed though, I'm stuck with them now anyway. explained Link who momentarily forgot his friends presence.

"I see...**.** Do you need any assistaaance?" questioned Dark Link mockingly

"No I-***CRASH!*** don't" said Link letting out an exasperated sigh as he finally unlocked the door almost regretting it as he was ambushed by pies.

" Well, good luck! If you need any help I'm only two miles away," exclaimed Dark Link, almost too cheerfully with sarcasm dripping on the tip of his tongue .

"Gee thanks" replied Link flatly, who was now covered in stewed apple and pastry chunks, he was now more than slightly peeved...**.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"TOON LINK! WHY PRAY TELL IS THERE A CATAPULT IN THE HALL?!" yelled a peeved blonde "I MEAN, WHERE'D YOU EVEN **GET** THIS?! THERE'S PIE EVERYWHERE NOW! I AM NEVER LEAVING YOU GUYS ALONE TO MIND THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

"I have absoloutley _no_ idea what you are talking about," said Toon Link averting his eyes, pretending to be oblivious to the obvious while holding back sniggers and an enormous grin.

"Neither do I" said Dark Toon Link playing along.

Link pulled out two mops and went to fill a mop bucket.

"Clean. Now." he ordered as he returned.

"No." stated the Toon Links in unison.

"Yes." stated Link.

"No." replied the Toon Links.

"Yes."

"No.

"YES"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"YES!"

"N-O spells no!"

Link sighed, suddenly, Toon Link got an idea and mentally laughed evilly...**.**

**"**MUAHAhaha *cough**cough*...Ok, fiiiiiinnneee" he half-whined making it sound forced while morphing his evil laugh that he unintentionally did aloud into a cough.

Suddenly, Dark Toon Link got an idea...**.** He too laughed evilly in his head.

"Finnee" he followed suite with Toon Link making his decision sound forced aswell.

Satisfied, Link went upstairs to try and get the stewed apple out of his hair and take a shower.

**Toon Link's POV**

As I was about to complain further, an evil thought graced my mind. Yeah it'll get me into trouble but who cares? This h is gonna be hilarious... MUAAHAHAAHAHAHHA...oops please tell me I didn't do that out loud. I sneaked a glance at my brother to see that he was looking lost in thought, his mouth was threatening to turn into a smile. I decided to be stay alert.

**Dark toon link's POV**

I was about to complain to my brother about how I didn't want to do the mopping, but then a fabulous idea popped into my head. MUAHAHA this is going to be so much fun...**.**

**Normal POV**

The Toon Links each took a mop and began cleaning, but it was only about two minutes before n Link put his plan into action.

He waited until Dark Toon Link gathered up pieces of pastry and stewed apple and dumped them in the mop bucket and then waited for his brother to come and refresh his mop...

Unfortunately for Dark Toon Link when he went to refresh his mop Toon Link sprung up behind him and

**SPLASH!**

Dark Toon Link was drenched. Toon Link was rolling on the floor laughing, his brother now was drenched with pieces of pie stuck in his hair and he smelt like pie and lavender. This set him off, Dark Toon Link tipped up the bucket and dumped the rest on Toon Link. This was war. A drenched Toon Link picked up a lump of cold soggy pie that had been lying around and threw it with all his force at his brother, to say thank you Dark Toon Link went to the kitchen and came back with the organic waste bin and now was chasing his brother around the place. Unfortunately for Toon Link he tripped over a mop and fell into the bucket of the small catapult him and his brother had somehow acquired. Dark Toon Link walked over to the bucket and dumped the organic waste on top of his brother, then he walked around and untied the release rope.

" You wouldn't dare," said Toon Link eyeing his brother.

"Oh yes I would," replied Dark Toon Link grinning " Please enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing air DTL"

"WAIT WHAT?! NO! HEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEEE!"

Dark Toon Link let go of the release rope, sending his poor brother flying through the roof and the ceiling.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Link came running down the stairs with his hair dripping wet. When he saw the mess "mad" was an underestimation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Toon Link started it, he dunked my head in the mop bucket."

"Wait where's your brother? DO NOT TELL ME YOU FIRED HIM FRPM THE CATAPULT!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." was all Dark Toon Link could manage, he averted his crimson iris.

"I cannot believe you. Come on."

"What?"

"Come on. We're going to find your brother."

Dark Toon Link pouted, but followed Link out the door.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Hey guys, I don't write often, sorry, but I'm on break now so I will update this as much as I can, m'kay? In the meantime I need to write the next chapter. and advice are accepted...**

**BlackRose**


End file.
